<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worry Tomorrow by firebirdphoenixxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887156">Worry Tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdphoenixxx/pseuds/firebirdphoenixxx'>firebirdphoenixxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdphoenixxx/pseuds/firebirdphoenixxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward first kiss for Lumity anyone?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worry Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea came from a tweet!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity was going to kill Willow.</p><p>Because of her, she was stuck working on a big project with Luz. Not that Luz was a problem. Amity liked Luz. That was the problem. How were they supposed to get anything done if all Amity could do was stare?</p><p>Luz caught Amity’s stare. She smiled. “Hey Ms. Spaced Out, we have work to do!”</p><p>Amity flushed. “Right, sorry!”</p><p>Luz giggled. “You know, Willow said something funny. She said you had a crush on me?”</p><p>Amity tired bright red. Oh, she was so going to kill Willow for this later. “Huh?”</p><p>Luz smirked. “And you know, I was kinda hoping it was true.” </p><p>Amity gulped. “What if it was?” </p><p>Luz’s smile dropped, and she blushed. “Well, I’d uh, ask if I could kiss you…?”</p><p>Amity’s face burned. “Imeaniguessthatwouldbe-“</p><p>Luz leaned forward, and they bumped foreheads. Amity hissed in pain and then laughed.</p><p>“Did you really just try to-“ Amity laughed. “Okay okay okay. For real this time.”</p><p>The two turned to face each other again and Luz made a funny face. Amity broke out into laughter again.</p><p>“Oh god, I killed the mood, didn’t I?” Luz sighed.</p><p>Amity giggled. “Yeah, you did.” </p><p>As Luz was laughing, Amity leaned forward and planted a peck on the other girl’s lips. Luz flushed.</p><p>“Hey, I wanted to make the first move! No fair!” Luz said, half upset. </p><p>“You snooze, you lose,” Amity said, trying not to break into laughter again. Her laughter died, and she looked at Luz, blushing.</p><p>The two leaned forward and kissed briefly. </p><p>Luz scratched the back of her head and looked up. “We should probably get our project done…”</p><p>“You’re right,” Amity said.</p><p>The two sat down, working on their project, with matching pink faces. They’d worry about their relationships with each other tomorrow. For now, they needed to ace this report.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>